SOCIOPATHIC LOVE AFFAIR
by WriterMiguel
Summary: Mon-El is a Sociopath and yet, he can't help but notice those eyes that glow like blue comets in space. Eyes that will forever be printed in the heart of Mon-El A.K.A Mike Matthews, the Sociopathic Daxamite Prince who fell in love with the last daughter of Krypton, Kara Zor-el. Can love be the cure for his heart and mind? or will it corrupt him even more forever?
1. CH 1: The Beginning

_Love..._

 _Love is the reason why Alura will send her only daughter away from this dying planet._

 _The once great planet of Krypton is now slowly reaching its end. As the sun's radiation finally breaching the planet's atmosphere, the constant trembles coming from Krypton's core causes buildings and cracks from different sectors of the great planet, and the screams of different kryptonians are signs of doom to this poor planet._

 _Her husband, Zor-el, a famous scientist, knew that eventually this would happen. For unknown reason, the red sun grows bigger until eventually, the heat and radiation would affect the planet and kill all living creatures; until it could no longer withstand the heat and Krypton will explode._

 _Zor-el tried to warn the council, the governing body of this planet, and yet they did not believed and remained hoping that a messiah will come and save this world from its near end._

 _No messiah came._

 _That is why Zor-el along with his older brother, Jor-el, built spaceships that will travel to Earth, a planet which will make kryptonians invulnerable and bestow god-like powers due to its yellow sun._

 _Unfortunately, only two spaceships were made. They lack the time of creating more. Alura can't help but feel sadness and pity to her 14 year old daughter and Kal-el. They will grow up feeling different and alone becuase they are not regular humans..._

 _They will always be kryptonians._

 _"Mom! Where are we going?" Kara asked as she is follows her mother deep into her father's laboratory._

 _"Just follow me, Kara" Alura ordered with a stern voice. She wasn't liked this to her daughter. She was always the soft one between her and Zor-el._

 _Kara understood her mother. She knew that the planet is moments away from being destroyed. She's just hoping that whatever her parents are planning it involves their whole family being safe alongside with Kal-el's family._

 _The long hallway has finally ended. They have finally reached Zor-el's laboratory. Inside, Zor-el is working on a computer, configurating the destination and coordinates of Earth, Kara's new home._

 _Kara saw that everything was a mess. Tools and machine parts were all over the floor. Slowly, she could feel the heat from Krypton's core finally radiating from the ground. Her knees tremble as the constant earthquakes rattle the planet._

 _Zor-el, a man filled with hopes and dreams of saving this planet, finally understood that this will never happen. The red sun has begun growing at extreme rate. The heat is causing Krypton's core to become unstable. Any moments from now, they will all be gone._

 _But not her daughter._

 _Kara and Kal-el will be saved and krypton with them. With the help of his brother, they created a way for them to have a little piece of Krypton, hidden inside a crystal which is in Kal-el's ship. Kara will guide him. He knows that she will not let her only baby cousin grow old alone and not know who they really are and what they can become in Earth._

 _"Father!" Kara shouted._

 _Zor-el saw them and finally led her daughter to sit on the spaceship. A spaceship that can only have one passenger._

 _Kara realizes this and began crying._

 _"Mom..." she cried, "You can't leave me like this. Come with me, please. I beg you"_

 _Alura wanted nothing else but be with her daughter but she can't. She tried to restraint herself from crying but it failed as soon as she saw her daughter begging for her to be with her._

 _"I know..." Alura cried as she strap her daughter into place, "but there is no other choice, my dove"_

 _"There has to be a way" Kara replied. She turned towards her father, busy with opening the hatch for the spaceship to lift off, "Father! I beg you , please don't let me leave you and mother."_

 _Zor-el tried his best to not get affected by her daughter's plead and just did his work._

 _The spaceship was ready to lift off. The onky thing that is left is to close the window and launch the rocket._

 _Zor-el looked as his daughter. His beautiful daughter. He knows that she will grow strong and make him and Alura proud. Rao will guide her and Kal-el._

 _"It's almost done, Alura" He says as the ground releases a series of tremors._

 _Alura nods and looks at her daughter._

 _"Listen to me, Kara" she says, "you must not forget who you are and where you came from. I know that someday, humans will see you and Kal-el as their saviours. Guide him and let him know about us and his parents. Rao will guide you on your path and we will always love you."_

 _Alura taken off her neclace, a rare black diamond with the sign of El inside of it and gave it to her only daughter._

 _"Always remember our love" She said, "Your father and I will always love you"._

 _Kara cried but understood the situation._

 _The tremor is starting to get worse. Outside of the laboratory, the earthquakes are now starting to cause sink holes and other calamities._

 _Zor-el saw a white streak in the sky and immediately relaized it's Kal-el's spaceship blasting into space. He quickly closed the window and prepared Kara's ship to start._

 _His heart felt like it was going to burst as he could see her only daughter crying as she tried to scream their name._

 _He pressed the button and finally the engine started to live as in just 5 seconds the spaceship blaated out of the laboratory and into space._

 _Zor-el tried his best to get to his wife as the ground is causing earthquakes that the laboratory could not sustain anymore. He loved Alura and once he held her hand for the last time, he knew that they did the right thing._

 _Alura was afraid to die but she knows that if dying meant saving her daughter, then she will gladly accept death._

 _They stare at each other and looked to space, where Kara is right now._

 _Meanwhile, Kara finally gets out of Krypton's atmosphere and into space._

 _She was alone. She could not hear anything and see anything in space. Just a vast world of nothingness. Then, she saw something beside her ship, it was kal-el's ship. Her 3 months old cousin, wrapped in a blue and red cloth with the symbol of El embroided in it._

 _Her mother always said that the symbol of El means Hope. And somehow, she no longer felt being alone. She has Kal-el and together, they will be fine._

 _Until She heard the loudest explosion happen. She looked and saw the explosion of Krypton. It caused both herself and cousin's ship to tremble._

 _And the worst thing has happened._

 _Her ship was hit by one of the rocks and her ship started to go off track with its coordinates. A loud voice saying 'ERROR' started to repeat itself. Kara saw her ship and Kal-el's started to drift apart._

 _As her ship started to shake tremendously, She screamed his cousin's name until she hit her head and finally loss conciousness._


	2. CH 2: The Magician

_**"Kara..."** A sweet male voice calling out her name, again and again_

 _Kara is standing alone in a road she knew well. She was in National City but this time, it was as if the city just stopped living. No people walking on the sidewalk and no cars beaming to life._ _She is alone and yet a voice keeps calling her name._

 ** _"Kara..."_**

 _She turned behind her and saw a man, walking towards her. She could not see his face and yet, she could feel power radiating from him._

 _ **"I finally found you..."** the mysterious man said standing in front of her, " ... **Kara Zor-El"**_

Kara woke up sweaty and panting. She could not help but use her super-hearing to check that there are people living around her. She could hear her neighbor snoring from downstairs, a couple talking about their feelings upstairs, and a dog barking from outside.

She was back.

A streak of her blond hair is now sticking in her neck. Her bed is now wet due to excess sweat.

This was the fifth time she had a dream about this mysterious man. And she knew that this means something but she doesn't know why. She speculates that maybe this man will show himself in the near future. Maybe, he was looking for her but something about this man feels like he is not a regular person. But whatever he is, she will be ready. She is Supergirl after all.

The next morning, she was as usual, bringing coffee to her boss, Ms. Cat Grant. Being Supergirl is hard due to the difficult job description it held with trying to save the world or at least National City from villains or metahumans. But being Kara Danvers, secretary to the Queen of Media, Ms. Cat Grant is different and yet difficult at the same time.

"KIRA!!" Ms. Grant screams her supposedly name. Kara knew that her boss knows her name and yet, she clearly doesn't understand why she calls her that way.

"Yes, Ms. Grant" she stumbled into her office.

"Wonderful Kira," her boss smiled while she stood up from her desk, walking towards her, "I have a question for you"

'Oh no' Kara thought.

"My Coffee is colder than usual" Ms. Grant says as if her assistant committed a sin to her.

"I'm sor--" before she could apologize Ms. Grant stopped her.

"You know what Kira. Let me stop you right there. Remember the day you got sick?" She asks her, "I said that the best thing about you is that you don't get sick. But do you know the second best thing about you?"

Kara could only shake her head.

"Well... You don't let my coffee be colder than a single DEGREE." Ms. Grant emphasizes on the last part, "Are you okay today, Kira? Cause you really made my day a hell of a lot worse than you usually do"

"I'm really sorry" Kara says. She thought that maybe her dreams are getting into her that her work life is getting affected.

"Get me another one."

Kira must have been spacing out because she heard her boss say, "Don't just stand there. Go get my Coffee"

"Yes Ma'am"

"Chop chop" Ms. Grant says as Kara runs to get her a new coffee.

This was not just a singular incident for Kara. Even as Supergirl, she seems to out of place cause she almost killed a mugger by accident by throwing him too strong on a brick wall. This was supposed to be an easy task for Supergirl, chasing down the mugger by the dark alley and yet it turned into this.

"You could almost killed the guy!" Her step-sister, Alex exclaims.

Kara can't help but think that maybe she needs a rest. Both as Supergirl and Kara Danvers for the meantime. Maybe she needs to find the man in her dreams first before everything.

"I'm sorry, Alex" Kara says as she looks at the ground, ashamed of herself, "I'm just out of the zone for a while."

Alex could not help but symphatize with her step-sister. Even though she is Supergirl, she still is a living person. Not everyone can have a good day.

"Maybe I should take a rest for a while" kara says.

"Maybe you should. I could ask J'ohn if he could cover your shift."

Kara smiles and hugs her sister, "Thank you".

"Call me if you need anything." Alec says as Kara finally breaks their hug.

"Yeah, I will" Kara says as she flies away from the scene and into her home.

The first thing she did was call Clark a.k.a. Kal-el or Superman here on Earth. After their seperation in space, it seem Kal-el grew up here on Earth as the Kent's son. And after 24 years, the ship where Kara was in, finally landed on Earth. She missed the opportunity of caring her baby cousin because she was gone for a very long time.

The baby grew up as a son of a farmer and now, a journalist in Metropolis. He also became the savior he is meant to be just like her, Kal-el became Superman in his own way. It made Kara proud and yet, sad because she missed the chance of taking care his cousin.

"Hello Kara?" Kal-el answered her call. She could hear a ton of journalist talking about the news in the background. Some man was supposedly exploded from the inside.

"Clark!" She greeted, "I'm sorry for calling you. I'm sure your busy."

"It's fine, Kara." He says, "So... what made you call?"

Then she said everything to him. From the moment she had her first dream until the incident with the mugger from earlier.

"You think you can help me find this man?" She asks, hoping for a solution.

"I don't know if I could help you" he says, "but I know a person that can"

"Who?"

"Zatanna" he answers.

"The magician?" Kara asks.

"Yes. The magician can help you to finish and maybe locate this mystery man of yours. I'll text you her location."

Kara smiled. Finally, a way to answer her questions. Who is that man and why is that dream felt real?

"Thank you, cousin. You're the best. Send my regards to Lois for me" she says.

"I will." She knows that he is smiling right now by mentioning Lois' name.

After the call, she finally recieves the text message of Clark containing the Magician's home.

'Zatanna, the great magician lives in an island at the center of the pacific ocean? Why did I not thought about it.', she thought.

She flies to the location almost instantly. At first the only thing she could see was the vast blue ocean and the ocassional dark clouds at the edge of the ocean. Storms forming she realized.

Until she sees a small island and a hut at the edge. She zooms down and lands softly on the stairs of the nipa hut.

She smiles as the sound of the waves and the birds flying in the island. The white sand that glimmers almost like silver as the ray of the sun hits it. It was heaven here she thought. Then she realizes how this island is filled with magic.

She could feel it.

As soon as she knocks on the nipa hut door, it opened. Clearly a sign that Zatanna is here.

She entered and shocked as a life sized mansion is inside. Despite the small nipa hut from the exterior, magic made it possible for the interior to become a life sized mansion. Complete with everything that a man could think of.

A stairway taht separates and leads to two ways. And a big chandelier at the top was glamorous as hell.

Her mouth was open until she felt an invisibke force close it for her. She blinked and there she was, standing at the center of the room.

Zatanna was wearing a red dress which shows her cleavage and fashioned with jewels on her neck that shines brightly from the light. Her hair, dark as her eyes and her skin tan maybe because of the location of her home. She looks gorgeous with a smile on her face. But Kara knew that she could be equally be terrifying if she becomes an enemy.

"Supergirl!" She smiled, "what bring you here?"

Kara walked towards her and said "I need your help".

"Dreams are quite a trouble, eh?"

This made Kara suspicious. Why does she know about her problems. Is she spying on her?

As if she heard her thoughts, "Don't worry, Clark texted me a while ago about your... mysterious man"

"Oh" suprised, "Well, can you help me?"

"Yes, Dear" she smiles, "Shall we?"

She followed her to a room on the left wing of the mansion.

"They say that technology is making magic look fake but I rather find it useful" Zatanna says as she led Kara to a series of hallways and doors.

"Why?" She asked

"It's because, I find social media a good way to search about me. Mostly, magic enthusiastic persons who aspires to learn magic talk about me." She rambled , "It is either they want to become my apprentice or just wants to learn how to burn their school to avoid deadlines and such"

Kara was horried at her statement.

"But you know... Humans" Zatanna laughed as they finally reached the room where Kara could get her answers.

Kara entered the room and saw that it was filled with books. It was small and yet she could feel power radiating from all the books that is in there. In the middle, a circular chair and a glass ball in the middle. It seems sketchy when you look at it but inside, you can feel power radiating from... everything.

"Sit, Ms. Danvers" Zatanna says as she is now currently sitting on the opposite side of the table. Kara walked and the door behind her suddenly slammed and candles started to light themselves up.

Kara gulped as their was no turning back.

She sat oppositely to Zatanna, who smiles at her innocently.

"Before we begin..." Zatanna explains, "the only way you can find an answer to your problem is to experience them once again. But this time, I will strenghten you by letting you see and follow this man in your dreams. Do not worry or panic if you see something not in your dream. There is a tendency for this spell to make you see your future."

Kara understood perfectly and is willingly ready to see who is the man in her dreams.

"Shall we begin?" Zatanna asks as she lends out her hands, signaling for Kara to hold her hand.

She did.

And she led both their hands to touch the glass ball. As soon as they touched the ball she had a vision.


	3. CH 3: The Intruder

_She was back in the street. Right now, she could process everything that is happening around her. It was the Jamaica Street near the hospital at National City. Small time stores such as mini-stops and pharmacheutical stores surrounds this place._

 _She walks in the middle of the road. She could feel that she is not alone and someone is watching her._

 _" **Kara..."** the same sweet male voice._

 _ **"My sweet and innocent Kara..."** the voice says as if it was haunting her._

 _She looks around and just like in her dreams, he was there at the end of the road. Standing like a shadow by the moonlight._

 _ **"Who are you?!"** She asked._

 _She heard him chuckle at her question and answered, **"I'm the guy who killed your body guard".**_

 _Kara did not understood. She never had a body guard._

 _The guy laughed and said **"Did you get that? That line was from Family Guy. Search it, it's a good show."**_

 _Kara was confused. Did the guy just gave her a joke? She started to walk towards him. Trying to see his face._

 ** _"On the side note, You will know me Kara Zor-el. We will meet very soon. But for now, I'm going to stop your friend from making you see me."_**

 _She saw him raise his hands and she heard Zatanna scream from pain._

 _But the vision was not yet done._

 _She saw herself._

 _She gasped as she saw herself lying naked on a bed with red covers. It was her, kissing a man with short brown hair. She could not help but whimper as she also felt what the man was doing to her on the bed even though it was just a vision. It was as if her soul was watching her body have sex with this man. She could not see his face._

 _ **"You are mine, Kara"** she heard the male voice say, as he possesively suck a precious spot on her neck._

Until it all ended.

She was back at the dark room with Zatanna on the floor. She looked confused at the moment but regained her posture as Kara helped her sit on the chair in front of her.

"Are you okay, Zatanna?"

"I'm fine" Zatanna says.

"What happened? I don't understand" Kara was confused more than before she came here. Her questions were not answered but more likely doubled.

Who was the man? What happened? And why did she just saw?

"He is strong" Zatanna started to explain.

"what?"

"The guy who you are dreaming. It seems that a strong witch has an eye for you." Kara was confused even more.

"Only a strong witch could fight my magic and overtake you. After you heard me scream, the witch was taking control of your mind. What did you saw?" Zatanna asked.

Kara blushed and says "I..I saw nothing.". She could not even tell the magician what happened after due to her embarassement.

Zatanna looked as if she was thinking about who is the mysterious man or sensing if Kara was lying. He is a witch for sure but what does he want Kara.

"One thing is for sure... He will come for you." Zatanna concluded. She saw everything up until the witch raised his hand and sent tide of electricity to her so he would be alone with Kara.

Kara was for the first time scared becuase metahumans, she could handle them in a fight. But she never fought an evil witch who clearly wants her.

'Was the witch and the man who was with her in bed, the same?' She thought.

"Don't worry. I will help you." Zatanna smiled at her, sensing the fear the girl's eyes.

She took out a ring from her hand. A ring that has a saphire as it's stone. It was beautiful for Kara.

Zatanna closed her eyes and a blue pentagram encircled them both as Zatanna mutter gibberish words that are spells that will protect Kara from the witch. As the pentagram fades, she saw the stone from the ring glow brightly.

"This ring will protect you" Zatanna says as the both rose from their seats.

Kara wore the ring and felt magic on the ring.

"I blessed the ring and it will hurt the witches who will try to hurt you with their magic." Zatanna smiles.

Kara felt a lot better as she wore the ring.

"Thank you so much Zatanna" Kara hugged her.

"It's fine, Kara. Anything for you."

Zatanna pushed back and said "You must be ready because I feel that whoever this man is, he will come to you soon."

Kara put on a brave face.

"I understand"

After Kara's meeting with Zatanna, she went back to her apartment. She changed from her Supergirl Costume to a regular shirt and pajama. She was back on being Kara Danvers but then, as she passed by her mirror, she saw something on her neck.

"A hickey?!" Kara gasped as she saw a pinkish hickey on her neck. The spot where the guy in her vision kissed her with.

She remembers the voice.

"You are mine, Kara"

It sent shiver down her spine. The truth was she never really done the deed. She was afraid that any incidents that may happen during the act but in her vision. She seen herself just feeling and not thinking for the first time.

Kara realized that she should stop thinking about the last part of her vision but more on the mystery guy in her dreams. It was odd for him to giver her a joke that references on a cartoon series in television.

An idea passed to her mind. Should she tell this to Alex? Maybe but not until she learns more about this guy. She thought.

She mentally cursed the guy on her head. Kara decided that she will deal with the hickey first thing tomorrow morning.

In the end, she retreited to her bed ensuring that she is wearing the charmed ring that Zatanna gave to her. It made her feel safe though. And soon after, she fell asleep.

Meanwhile, a crow is staring at Kara from the open window. It looked at her and finally flew away. It passed many buildings and streets until finally it went inside a diner. It went straight to a dark haired guy wearing a dark hoodie.

"Oh Good! You came back" the guy smiled sweetly and yet his eyes are different, filled with darkness. He touched the bird from its head and saw everything that has happened to Kara in her apartment until she fell asleep.

"That was a good greeting from me, don't you think so?" He smiled as if proud of what he did to the crow. It could only churp and jump from the table.

"What should I do now?" The guy says "Maybe I should let her feel more one last time. It's fun toying with her."

He continued talking to the crow.

"Yes, you are right. I should reveal myself to yher now. Oh this will be fun. You know what happens when I reveal myself to someone."

He laughed maniacally and says "Blood will splatter like a good episode of Grey's Anatomy."

Then a waitress went to the man and gave him his orders, three cheeseburgers and two bottles of beer.

The man smiled at the waitress and said "Thank you, dear!". The waitress smiled in return and went to other tables.

"This is good", he said as he took a bite on his cheeseburger.

After awhile, Kara slumbers on her apartment. She began to dream again. Her dream was different this time.

 _She sees a man walking slowly inside her apartment. He just passed the kitchen and slowly walks towards the living room._

 _She heard him call her theatrically, **"KARA! I'M HOOOME!"**_

 _Kara could not distinguish whether to be afraid or not. After a few moments she saw him finally reaching her sleeping figure on the bed._ _She tried to wake up. She screamed at her sleeping figure to wake up but it's no use. She was sleeping soundly om the bed._

 _The man took of her shoes, one by one. Kara tried her best to move and look at the face of the man but she could not. He slipped his jeans until all that is left is his shirt and his blue boxers as he lay down with her. Kara saw him adjust himself beside her. His chest on her back and she suddenly felt a wam feeling on her back as if she was feeling what Kara, the sleeping figure was feeling._

 _What made it worse was that she could feel his breath tickling her neck._

 _ **"Wake up!"** She screamed but to no avail, it did not worked._ _She saw her sleeping form snuggle with the mysterious man as she made his arm be his pillow._

 _ **"WAKE UP"** She screamed even more. She gasped as she saw the man point at her as if he was seeing her. And motioned her to go away. And an instant, she was flipped away from her apartment as she was thrown out by the window. Glass shards were everwhere yet it did not seem to affect her._

 _She was falling and could not stop it from happening._

Until she woke up, sweaty and panting once again.

Kara looked everwhere. There was no man beside her. The window was not broken. And there were no signs of intruder inside her apartment.

All she could do was grab her phone and immediately called her sister.


	4. CH 4: The Witch

"So basically, a witch is trying to get you?" Alex asks, her face looks as if trying to process every information Kara just said to them.

"Not just a witch..." Winn muttered, "But a witch who wants to get into Supergirl's pants."

"Hey!" James pointed out, "Stop saying that".

Kara Danvers immediately regrets telling her friends at the D.E.O. about the mysterious man. Telling them would mean Alex worrying and having problems on how to protect her, James and Winn fighting due to Winn's comments about her and the mystery man.

"Guys..." Kara stops the almost fight with James and Winn, "Can you just help me with this one. I am freaked out about all of this.".

The scenery at the office was not helping either. Everyone, even J'ohn was looking at her in a weird way, obviously worried about her. She hates it. She was supposed to be the badass Supergirl that is not afraid of anything.

But there is something about this witch that scares her.

"You must face him, Kara" J'ohn suddenly spoke.

"I know" she gave up with her fear. Fear is mormal but she must not let it control her.

She will face this man, for real this time. Witch or not, Kara will figure out what he wants and why her.

Alex walked towards her and gave her a big sisterly hug. She hugged her back and she knows she will be safe as long as she has them.

"We'll protect you. Don't worry" Alex whispered to her.

"You as well." Kara sighed.

Later that meeting in the morning, Kara called Ms. Grant that she could not work this day. Acting sick was pretty easy for a girl who rarely catches colds and fevers.

They gave Kara a button which will alert the D.E.O. if ever the man in her dreams is nearby. They will be ready but of course National City is still plaqued with robbers and criminals which is why Supergirl is there on the job.

Later that night, a group of armed men robbed a bank. Supergirl immedietly went to the rescue but the robbers were already gone in a vehicle.

Supergirl swoops down into the streets and followed the van filled with criminals. As soon as she sees them, she shoots down heat beams from her eyes to the tires of the truck. The two tires on the back, destroyed in an instant.

The van began driving in a zigzag form until it crashed near a store. In an instant, people were running away from the place, getting away for the sake of their lives.

Supergirl lands down and was shocked to see five armed men ready to shoot her down. They were shooting her but none came to hurt Supergirl due to her tough skin.

"Give up" she says as she punches the first guy on the face, leaving him unconscious.

The second guy tries charging at her but she simply kicks his stomach. It rested to him slamming on the wall twelve feet away from her.

Kara smiled, a way to taunt the other three guys. It wavered when she saw the third guy reach something inside his dark coat. A green blade made from the bane of every kryptonian.

"Kryptonite" she cursed.

She could no longer question herself on how did these guys found kryptonite. It is becuase the guy charged at her.

She tried to back off but the effect of the kryptonite is starting to begin. She felt pain everywhere on her body. It got worse when she felt the guy slit her left abdomen as she keeps on avoiding it.

"No!" She screamed as she was kicked into the ground by the guy. She was to starting to feel weak. She heard the other two robbers laughing at her.

"Where's the great Supergirl"

"She's pathetic"

She heard them saying. She cursed as she tried to stand up again. But she felt the guy on the left kick her by the thigh and she was left laying on the street.

She looked at them and saw that they were armed with a hidden kryptonite sheated with lead which is why she was not aware before.

"I'm gonna kill you, Supergirl" says the guy who attacked her first with the blade. He started to raise his blade, prepared to end the life in her.

She closed her eyes, preparing herself with the pain.

Until she heard an explosion and opened her eyes. In horror, she saw the guy who was supposed to kill her with the blade, armless.

"AHHHH, MY ARM!" He yelled in pain. Blood splattered everywhere, his arm is on the floor along with the blade. His comrades where shocked to see it as well. Blood was starting to shower the cement as the guy took a few steps back and hit the floor, slowly losing consciousness.

The other two robbers looked at each other, blades in their hands, not knowing what to do.

Then they saw him.

A guy, standing a few feet away from them. He was clouded by darkness but as he started to walk towards them, slowly she saw him.

He was looking at them smiling. He was wearing a simple jean, a white tshirt that promotes alien peace on Earth, and a black hoodie. His face was symetrical and a little scruffy due to two-three days without shaving. He was handsome in the dark with the brown hair.

He was looking directly at her. She could not help but stare back. His eyes were stormy blue and for a second she saw a vision of her and the man kissing in a red velvety bed.

It was him.

Their connection was interrupted as the two robbers started to charge at him. All he done was raise his hand. The two robbers were sent flying in mid air. The man snapped his finger and then she heard the two robbers scream in pain.

She heard their hands, the one that use in holding their kryptonite blades, starting to go limp. She used her X-ray vision and gasped as she saw that the bone in their hands were crushed into a thousand pieces.

The mystery man thrown the two robbers screaming in pain to a window in a store with a single swish of his hands.

"Kara.." she heard him call her in a sweet voice.

He started walking towards her.

"I've finally found you..." he says, "Kara Zor-el". He was standing right in front of her, "You look like your having a crappy day".

She tried standing up but she was too weak because the kryptonite blade is still too near to her.

"Who... Who are you?" She asked him.

He looked at her while smiling like she is amusing him.

"Well, I could be a friend... " His smile faded, "Or a foe"

She started moving away from him.

Then she heard him laugh and say "Just kidding! Hi, I'm Mon-el"

"What do you want?" She asked but kept her distance away from him. Then, the kryptonite blade started floating from the ground, blood oozing from the unconscious robber without a left hand.

It pointed towards her and she heard Mon-el say, "The truth is... I can't seem to distinguish why I'm doing this. Right now, I'm trying to figure out if I should help you or... kill you at this moment."

"Are you crazy?" She asked him. His lips curved as he smiles at her.

"No... Maybe, I don't know but the internet says I have Sociopathic tendencies. But hey who are they to judge, they're not doctors. Right?" he says casually, he smiles even more and finally decided something.

Before he could act his plans, Kara uses her heat vision and aimed it on his chest. She needs to get away but it was worthless. It made a burn on his white shirt but left him untouched.

'What is he?', she thought.

"Nice try." He smirked, "Now... Where was I? Oh right!"

The kryptonite blade pointing at Kara was suddenly shaking. It slowly morphing itself into a new object.

It became a big pringles can, sour cream flavor. It went to Mon-el's grasp and the lid was removed by itself as he grab a chip of pringles and into his mouth.

"Pringles?" He motioned her to get some, "No? Then the sleepers for you then."

He raised his other hand, attempting to make Kara lose her conciousness but he yelled in pain after a few seconds. He was in pain, the can of pringles fell to the floor. Before Kara knew it, Mon-el was on the ground sleeping which was supposed to happen to her if her ring did not saved her.

She could feel herself gaining power but without the sunlight, she could only absord power less than what she can. Yet, it was enough for her to regenerate her cut in her abdomen and slowly have the energy to stand up.

She looked at the unconscious witch named Mon-el. He was a powerful magic caster yet invulnerable just like her. He introduced himself as a sociopath with a weird sense of humor. She deduced that he is planning on taking her captive.

But why?


	5. CH 5: The Prince

Mon-el woke up like a victim of the horny guy obsessed with chains, leather, feathers and spanking women. He could not remember the name of that good movie but he was still chained in a chair. Chains made of lead, he presumes are wrapped around his chest, knees and arms to the chair he sits upon. If this was normal metal, he could just easily free himself. The room he was in was clear white with no windows. Only a door in front of him is the way to get out of here.

Then he remembered what happened.

He laughed like a maniac and he couldn't help it. This was getting more exciting and fun than his original idea of kidnapping Kara. He made up his mind of kidnapping her the day he saw her in a cover photo of a woman's magazine, dressed up as her alter ego, Supergirl.

Being here would be so much more fun because he can taunt everyone that relates with Kara.

He came here a month ago, crashed landed in a field in Texas. He was glad that he chose Earth as his destination after killing the royal family, one bloody night. He went into a killing spree because he wanted power, one of the many evidences of his... demise in the mental department.

Plus, he wanted revenge from all the things her mother and father did to him. After killing them, he felt nothing, no remorse nor guilt spread in his demented mind.

In spite of all, at least with the death of his mother and father, he got the magic that he needs. It is true that Daxamites were known to be a full party-goers and arrogant people who cares about ranks and etc. But there is something special about them as well, the royal family has the power of magic in their hands.

Unfortunately for Mon-el, He is a Syphoner. A rare race of magic users, born with no magic essence in his/her body but has the ability to absorb and steal magic with other magic users or items. The downsize of being a Syphoner is that once the magic is done, his absorbed magic will be drained until its gone. Without a magic source, a syphoner will not be able to cast any spells.

By killing his mother and father, he absorbed and merged with their bodies. He is now a powerful Syphoner with two powerful magic sources inside of him.

After he stabbed the King and decapitated the Queen, he escaped his responsibility as Prince of his planet and rode a spaceship to go here on Earth. Unfortunately, he was 14 years late due to his ship being lost in the Well of Stars, a place where time is ceased. Somehow, his ship got out and soon crashed landed here on Earth.

He doesn't care about his responsibility anymore because now, he is here, having fun and enjoying what life has to offer.

And he will kill or just seriously injure (depending on his mood) anyone that stops him from his plans.

Besides, not only does he has the capability to cast any spells, he is a daxamite which gives him abilities like invulnerability and super strength here on Earth. Without a doubt, the more he is exposed to the radiation coming from the yellow sun, he will have powers that could parallel Supergirl.

Suddenly, the door opened and Mon-el's smile grew even more as the last daughter of Krypton emerged, face tougher than the last time he saw her.

"You're finally awake now" she says.

"And Good day to you too" he taunts her, "So chains... a little kinky aren't we, huh? But I gotta admit..."

She stares at him.

"This is kinda hot" he added, then smiles as he knows that he is getting into her nerves.

"Shut it" she says. Her arms crossed in her chest, determined to seek answers from her, "Tell me who you are and your purpose here"

Mon-El shrugged and simply says, "My name is Mon-el or Mike Matthews, I am a magician filled with hopes and dreams about meeting the most beautiful and sexy power girl here in Natio--"

In a flash, Kara's grip was on Mon-els neck, face filled with anger due to his deceit.

"Do not toy with me, Mon-el" she says, her eyes red with anger.

Mon-El could feel her breath grazing his lips as her face is closer to his now. He could just take her and teleport themselves to his bidding. But he decided to just play along with her for a little while.

"I am the crowned prince of Daxam. I crashed landed here on Earth a month ago." He says, her grip starting to loosen as he continuous his introductionto her, "I am obsessed with Pringles and watching people in a box here on Earth. What do you call that box?"

'Watching people in a box?' She thought momentarily, then realized he was talking about the television.

"Oh yeah, right! A T.V.!" He smiles after remembering, "Here on Earth, there is a lot of things I need to catch up on. "

She let go of his neck, took a few steps back and asks, "What do you want from me? Why are you--"

"Is this the 20 questions game that I heard about?!", He interrupted her.

Kara got an idea. To get information about him, she must play along in his game. So she used her speed and immediately grabbed a chair outside and quickly went back infront of Mon-el. She sat and positioned herself to sit infront of the smiling daxamite.

"Yeah. Let's play that game."

"Oh! It's my turn" he says, "So, tell me, what is the correct pronunciation for gif. Is it gif or jif with a J?".

She rolled her eyes and says, "I don't know. Maybe Gif with a G."

"Oh, so I'm right."

She sighs, "It's my turn now. How did you gain your magic? From what I've heard, the last prince of Daxam was a Syphoner."

His eyes brighten at her question. He remember a quote in the T.V. about this type of questions.

"A magician never tells their secrets, Kara." He winks at her. Resulting to Kara, glaring at him. "Just kidding! I got it when I killed my parents."

Kara gasped. The guy in front of him is a murderer. He killed the King and Queen of Daxam. But it's irrelevant now because Daxam was destroyed just after Krypton exploded into pieces.

She is the complete opposite of him. Here she was missing her parents and would do a million things to get them back. But he killed the parents he was blessed to have.

"Why?" She asks. It was the only thing that she could say.

He smiles even more and says "I wanted revenge. The fact that I found out that they killed my baby sister just because she could not awaken any magic inside of her on her awakening day. I killed them the most gruesome way I could think of."

'That's why' she thought.

"And I didn't felt a thing" he continued, "I stabbed the king 14 times just like what he did to my sister And I chopped off my mother's head and kicked it near my father's death body. Talk about fun with your parents right?"

He laughed and Kara could not take it anymore. He was right about him being a sociopath. What he needs is a psychiatrist. She stood up and slowly walked away until she heard him say something.

"Aw! You're leaving? Just when I'm about to ask if your available for dinner later" he frowns.

She stops walking out. She turned her back on to him and asks "How could you go to dinner with me if you're locked in here?".

His smiles were back again and says "Easy. You can't lock me in here forever."

Kara doubted his retort and just says, "If you ever try to get out of here, I will just locked you back here again"

And just like that, she leaves. The door closes with a large thud and Mon-el couldn't help but smirk at her confidence. In fact, he could get out of here anytime he wants. He is just waiting for her to talk to him again.

"Oh, let's see about that.", he says.

 **COMMENTS**?


	6. CH 6: The light

Kara went home after her little interrogation with Mon-el. She could not help herself but feel a little bit shaken from what she learned, a few moments ago.

The real reason why the crown king and queen were killed a few daya before the destrcution of Daxam was him. He was the one who murdered his own parents out of revenge and power. He confessed that he never felt anything after killing them. Without a doubt, his statement before was confirmed.

It is true. He is a sociopath. Kara knows that a true sociopath would kill without remorse nor guilt. They will use their charm and fill you with their lies just to get what they want. The real question is, what does a Daxamite with powerful magic action going on wants here on Earth?

She remember her conversation with her sister before she went to interogate him.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _They were in the DEO office. Winn was with the research team as they study about their new friend, currently sleeping. At first, they thought that he was a kryptonian due to needles that bends because of his steel like skin. But when they tried to expose him with kryptonite, no pain was triggered._

 _And after several minutes of testing, Alex finally got the report About Mon-El._

 _"According to our analysis, He is a part of a race that was reported to be extinct" Alex reports to her, "He is a Daxamite"._

 _"Daxamite?", Kara could not believe that a Daxamite is here on Earth._

 _Alex eyed her, sensing that she knows about this extinct race. "You know them?"_

 _Kara nodded, "Yes. Daxamites are sworn enemies of Kryptonians. When I was a child, my father told me the century old war between Daxamites and Kryptonians."_

 _"War? Why?" Alex asks._

 _Then Kara told her the history between the Kryptonians and Daxamites. Before the war, Daxamites and Kryptonians were strong alies. They conduct marriages of sons and daughters of high profile between Daxamites and Kryptonians in order to strengthen the bond between the two race. They shared resources, technology and many other things in order to help one another. Until there was a misunderstanding between the two race._

 _There were rumors of Daxamites conducting blood magic in their planet but it was never confirmed and remained a rumor until now._ _But the rumor tells that Kryptonians found out that Daxamites were not only focusing on technology, but they were shrouded with dark magic. Kryptonians never believed in the power of magic. We see it as a sin to have magic in your body, like what humans did to witches in the old times. Furthermore, there were reports of Kryptonians being abducted and used as lab rats by Daxamites magic users._

 _Eventually, a war began between the two planets. A war that took a hundred years to end. Many lives were taken in both parties. Until Kryptonians, tired of the slaughtering made sure that peace will prevail in both parties. Both planets agreed to end the war and to never have any transactions anymore. It was the end of the great friendship between daxamites and kryptonians._

 _"That was end" Kara ended her story. She was sad because even if both planets are completely gone, echoes of these stories are lingering._

 _'The last son of Daxam and the last daughter of Krypton' she thought. Maybe they were destined to be enemies just like their ancestors._

 _"Hey" Alex calls her, breaking her train of thought, "Don't worry. He will not get out of that cell. We chained him with lead. Lead is his weakness"_

 _Kara nodded, trying to reassure herself that nothing will go wrong. She will be able to know more about him after the interrogation._

 _"I called Zatanna. Tomorrow morning, she will put a spell on the cell for security." she says, "You called for a psychatrist to test if he is a sociopath as he says he is?"._

 _Alex nodded and smiles. She would not let this sociopath hurt her sister._

Kara Danvers was never the type of person who skips her meals but after today, she didn't feel like eating dinner. So she wore her favorite PJ's, embroided with her and Superman's symbol, the house of el. It made her feel comfort.

She lays in her bed and thinks about how only a couple of muggers and a fire downtown were saved by supergirl on the way home. And as she casually recap what happened today, she fell asleep and the last thing she could think of was his eyes. Those darn blue eyes... like a stormy sea.

Beautiful yet it screams one thing... danger.

She woke up around three in the morning but it was different. She could not hear anything. Normally, she could hear everything that is happening within ten miles radius. It's as if people are gone.

None.

But when she says her name, she could still hear herself. She was not deaf so what is happening. So she stood up and walked into her living room, focusing by using her microhearing but the answer is still the same.

So she looked at her candlelight. She tried using her heat vision but none happened. She was starting to panic. Her powers were gone.

She tried using her super speed by running back to her bedroom to her living room back again. It was gone.

She is normal.

She tried pinching herself, thinking this is a dream. She began blinking hard saying to herself to wake up.

"You look adorable. Do you know that?"

She was startled at the voice behind her. She turned her back and saw Mon-el standing beside by the window. He wore the same alien peace shirt, jeans, and black hoodie. His smile makes him look handsome but by the window, moonlight grazing his body, made him mysterious yet beautiful for Kara.

She was momentarily taken by him but it went away once she remembers what he did.

"How did you escaped?! And what are you doing here?" She asks him, ready to fight him any moment.

He walks forward, passed by him and went into the kitchen.

"For your information, I am still inside that awful cell. And I am here because" he speaks as he heads into Kara's dining table, "I want to have dinner with you"

Kara is confused. How could he be here and be at the cell at the same time. 'Am I dreaming? And why did the ring did not protect her?' she thoughts.

"Yes, you are dreaming and the ring did not activated because it sensed that I won't hurt you with my magic." he answers as if he hears her thoughts.

Mon-el conjured the long dinner table to become a square table covered with red sheet. Out of thin air, blue and white flowers grew at the center of the table like a center piece. He deemed the lights and candles started to pop up in mid air, giving them a romantic yet magical setting.

A perfect dinner date.

Kara was suprised at what happened. The flying candles in the air reminded her of Hogwarts. If he was not a sociopath and a daxamite, she would instantly like him.

But he wasn't.

Kara gasped as she looked at what she was wearing. She's wearing a red dress which flows and hugs her curves in the most perfect way.

"Kara" he calls her, dressed in a black tuxedo, "It won't hurt you if you just let me have dinner with you. And besides... this is just a dream".

And she did something that she knows she will regret... she nodded and walked towards the dinner table.

Mon-El stood up and offered her a seat infront of him like what men do in dates in the Television. He wanted to do that and this was a perfect way for him to do that. She sat and casually gives him a thank you. He sat infront of her and just looked at everything.

He could see everything that was conjured from this dream. It was her. This is what she wants and seeing her like this was just... perfect.

That was the thing that he thinks describes her the most...

Perfection.

To him, she looked the most gorgeous person she met. She was more beautiful than any girls in Daxamite. The light from the candles making her eyes look like comets.

Kara noticed him staring at her. The way he looks at her, face filled with awe and... admiration? She was guessing and it made her feel something inside her stomach that she couldn't distinguish.

"What are you thinking?" She finally asks him.

He smiles and asks, "Nothing. Can I interest you with some food or drink?".

Kara looked at him weirdly and says "We are in a dream. Why should I eat if everything is not real?".

His laugh just clouded the room. Kara would have liked that laugh, it made her feel warm but he is still a sociopath. She should not let her get into him.

"Well..." he stops laughing, "very funny but... this is a magical dream. You kryptonians really hate magic huh?"

He was just joking but it seems that it hit her as an insult.

Mon-el could see a wrinkle in her forehead as she frowns and says "For your information, we kryptonians believe in science and doesn't rely to dark magic like you, Daxamites are doing?"

He only could raise his palms in defeat and says, "Okay! Okay! We might have started the wrong way"

She coffs but he could see she was trying way too hard to remain calm.

"I know that Daxamites and Kryptonians have been enemies for a very long time. But that's over now. And I know that I might have introduced myself the creepiest and sociopathic way but I'm trying my best here to get to know you" he lied, this was not the best method of getting to know someone, for him it is to touch their forehead and suck their memories and return it back. It's easy as a magic user but well... he was born as a charmer.

Kara saw that he was sincere.

"You did save me before" she says.

She closed her eyes for a moment and just decided that she will try this. She will befriend the sociopathic daxamite. She opened it back and gasped as she saw her favorite meals in the table.

A big plate of chicken alfredo pasta and some bacon and chicken wings on the side. A chocolate sundae was beside the plate and a glass of wine ready for her to drink.

On his side was the same, he looked suprised but she knows he is going to like them as much as him.

"Wow" she says.

Mon-el could only nod and says "Yeah. Wow"

"How did you know?" She smiles not at him but for the food.

He shrugs and says "I just thought of what you might like as your perfect dinner. And I conjured it here"

She could noy help but laugh as she try the pasta. It was heaven for her. The perfect amount of cheese and cream was to die for. She uses her napkin to wipe off some white sauce on her lips and smiles.

Mon-El could not help at those cherry red lips. He wants her. And someday, he will have her.

"Okay. I will try so here it goes" she says, "My name is Kara Danvers but my kryptonian name is Kara Zor-El. Just like you, I am a refugee in this planet. I am an assitant during the day and when trouble comes, I am supergirl. Nice to meet you"

He smiles and says, "I am Mon-El. I was the crowned prince of Daxam. I used Mike Matthews to disguise myself. As of now, I am held captive in a cell by you, sleeping. Nice to meet you too"

He was suprised when she offered her a handshake. His palm met hers and he felt a small dosage of electricity inside him as his rough hands touched her soft skin.

They shoke hands for a second. Kara was about to take her hand back but Mon-el was not pulling back. He was just staring at their conjoined hands.

She felt hot for the first time and says, "Mon-El... Can I take my hand back?"

His face made a big letter O as he let go of her hand. He noticed her getting red.

"Are you okay? You're face is getting red" he asks her.

"I'm fine! I'm fine" Kara was embarrased. He noticed her blushing, "It's just the light. Let's just eat first."

After that...

They ate in silence. Neither one wanted to talk about the spark they just felt.

 **COMMENTS**?


	7. CH 7: The Aftermath

Kara woke up in the morning, lying in her bed and it seems that she had a good night rest. For Kara, it has been ages since she got this kind of rest. She always dreamt of her planet and her dream always ends with the destruction of Krypton, her home.

But of course it would be different. Her dream was hijacked by the one and only magical Mr. Daxamite.

For once, she could not help but recall what happened after they ate in silence. She knew that she somehow had a great time but she couldn't remember anything at all. That is why she decided to ask him after her work in CatCo.

Kara used her superspeed to organize everything in her bed. She ate an apple, put all the important things she needs in her bag, and did a little bit of sweeping to clean the apartment. All it took was 5 seconds and it's all done.

But as she was about to walk out of her home, she saw the dining table. She remembered how charming was Mon-El in her dream. She wished that she knew Mon-El differently. That somehow, he was a normal daxamite without the sociopathic tendencies and the feeling in her gut that he is playing with her.

She shook that thought away. She should not think about him like this. He is a dangerous person and one that could easily kill someone with a snap of his fingers. He murdered his family out of spite and revenge.

Add the fact that she is supergirl. After her time with James Olsen, she figured out that she could not let her love life be a hindrance to saving people. In addition, she could not have a normal relationship with any human. A heated kiss from her would result to her partner's nose to be broken. Even im the bed department... she's too strong for anything. So, she agreed to herself that she could not have it all. She will have to choose between being a hero or being a lover to someone.

She knows that she will pick the hero portion everytime.

Kara left her apartment and went to CatCo to work but made a quick stop to get the coffee and donuts that Ms. Grant likes.

In the office, she puts the box of donuts and coffee to Ms. Grants table in her office. As of now, there are no troubles in the city. She sighed and went to work.

After an hour, she heard her phone ring. She picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Kara?" Alex on the other line, "You need to come here. We--"

Alex standing in her office at DEO felt a strong gust of wind and out of nowhere, Kara Danvers in her Supergirl costume was standing in front of her. Alex puts down the phone and says, "You're friend asks for you".

Kara confused and asks, "Friend?"

"Mon-El" she answers her, "He wants to see you"

"But I've got work at CatCo" Kara says back.

"Yes, I understand but he has taken captive of one of our psychiatrist. If you don't show up within an hour, he promises that her head will explode." Alex looks at her seriously, "What the hell does he want with you?"

Kara shrugged. She doesn't even know herself why.

At Mon-El's cell, he sits in her chair, chained. Meanwhile, a woman who calls herself a psychiatrist is hanging mid-air beside him. It looks like an invisible force is making her hang herself. Her face filled with terror meanwhile, Mon-El's face is filled with irritation and impatience.

"Hey lady!" He talks to her doctor, "Can you guess what I'm feeling right now?"

He wants to be entertained or else he would just make the doctor's ribs to crush her internal organs or simply blow her head with his magic.

The doctor knows that this kind of thing he is making to her is a form of entertainment to him. She was afraid but he is a patient.

"Come on, Mon-El" she says as she tries her best to sound normal, "Put me down. I'm sure Supergirl will be here in a moment"

Mon-El simply says, "The deal is Ms. Queen, Oh, Can I call you Mary? I'm gonna call you Mary from now on. The deal is that you will not get out of here until Supergirl comes here. But if an hour passes and she is still not here, you will surely die."

He says it as if he's reassuring him about their deal.

"Either way, you will get out of this white cell. The Question is... will you be alive or just a ghost simply flying away" he laughs. He makes ghost sounds like 'wooooohhhhhhh' joking about her death.

In a flash, Supergirl was in front of them. She was angry at him for doing this.

"Oh... Hi" he says to her, "I had a nice dream last night"

It did not affect her and simply says, "Get her down"

Mon-El closes his eyes and the doctor finally hits the ground and runs towards Supergirl. She was crying out of fear and simply says her thanks to Supergirl.

Supergirl immediately let her out of the cell which Alex is there taking care of the doctor.

It was just him and her all over again. She touches her ring finger, making sure that the ring zatanna gave her was there. Good thing she wore it all the time.

"Finally!" He exclaimed, "You're here."

"What do you want from me?" She asks him, noticing the excitement in his eyes.

"I just want to see you" he smiles at him, "And... ask if you had a good dream last night? Do you demember everything?"

Kara finally knew that everything about her dream was real. Well... semi-real.

"Honestly, it was... entertaining and I can only remember half of it. But do you really have to threaten your doctor just so you could see me? Don't you know that she is here so she could help you get your sanity check?" She says raising her tone.

Mon-El just looked at her, his face serious and says, "Sanity... that's a funny thing about someone's sanity. There is a fine line between sanity and craziness. All you need to have is one crappy day and then... BOOM!"

Kara flinched.

"You just crossed the line" he continues, "Same goes between light and dark".

"And what side are you in now?" Kara asks him.

Mon-El just laughs at her question and says "Well... before I was clearly on your side but now... After I've seen my sister's murder, I like walking in the line. I prefer to just thread in the middle. Sometimes in the good part and sometimes letting myself succumb to complete darkness."

She was starting to understand him. He changed after seeing his sister die in the hands of his parents. She could not blame him for his actions.

"But you know what is the outrageous part?" He asks her, "After meeting you, I wanted to get back to what I was before. You know... before I saw my father stab her only daughter 14 times. Boy! That was a crappy day for me. You see, I..."

"I love my little sister." He tells her.

She could not help herself feel sad for him. She could see that it traumatize him so much that it became to this. He really did love his sister and now that she's gone... He doesn't know what to do.

"What do you want?" She asks him, "How could I help you?".

"I want you to do something for me." He says, "But you need to come over here for me to tell you"

She is suspicious but tells him, "You cannot hurt me because of this ring. And I swear if you did something funny, You will be locked away without any form of treatment."

He smiles and says, "I swear but if my hands were free I would have done the pinky promise tradition, which human are obsessed with"

She rolls her eyes and comes closer to her.

Outside, Alex could not help herself feel nervous at what Kara is doing. It seems that Kara is the onky person who could make Mon-El open up. She can't help but wonder what if something happened to Kara. Would she be able to stop herself from becoming like the guy chained in that chair?

Meanwhile, as Kara was about to lean in. She heard Mon-El say, "Trust me. I won't hurt you"

Kara nodded and just leaned into him.

Mon-El smirked. By just a swish from his hand, he made her loose balance and dropped herself onto him.

In a second, she is sitting on his lap, her arms are on his shoulders and her lips tangled with his. Mon-El could not help himself but kiss him the most passionate way he could. He felt her whimper but now his head is going nuts as her soft lips are touching his.

Kara was just shocked at what happened. She could not help but whimper from his kiss. He kissed her so deep and try as she might to deny, for a second there, she felt herself responding from his kiss.

It ended when Kara pushed herself away from him.

He opened his eyes and could not help but laugh. This was a great day for Mon-El. He finally did it.

Kara is confused, she is panting so hard from the kiss and she wanted to punch him so hard and at the same time... kiss him again. What is he doing to her?

"Well... thank you Ms. Kara Danvers" he smiles, "Can I have one more?"

Kara was about to say something when the door opened, a woman walked inside wearing a black sexy suit like what sexy lady magicians are wearing im vegas.

"Zatanna?" Kara recognize her.

Zatanna smiles at her and says "The one and only.". She eyed Kara and saw a complete shock in her face. Then she felt magic on the other side of the room, it was the chained daxamite. For the first time, she felt his magic oozing like an aura. He looked at her and she knows that he feels the magic with her too.

Zatanna really liked making an entrance but from the looks of it, she disturbed something between the two. Either way, she knows Alex will brief her about Supergirl and Mr. Sociopath here.

"I gotta go" Kara says, she superspeed herself outside of her cell, leaving Zatanna and Mon-El inside.

Zatanna just looked at Mon-El and asks him, "What's gotten into her?"

Mon-El couldn't help but smile wider. His eyes forming crescent moon atbthe way he smiles so sweetly at the memory of her lips. He wanted more. And from the reaction he got from her, he assures himself that he will get more action with Supergirl.

 _'There is no escape, Kara_ ' he thoughts.

 **COMMENTS?**


	8. CH 8: The Dream

"Shit" Mon-El cursed, "She's gone.". Here he is, chained and left by Kara Danvers, who is a great kisser by the way for him.

Mon-El kissed a lot of women before. He had his fair share of Daxamite woman. He encountered the most sexiest and wildest girls before. Being the prince, everyone wanted to be with him because they all wanted the same thing.

Power

They see him as a golden ticket to being part of the Royal Family. That is why many women tried to seduce him or at least court his parents into arranging a marriage. It's true that he liked being the center of attention for these women. He plays with them all night for release. Until the next morning, he ensures that the guards will throw them out of his room. If they see him as a golden ticket to power then he sees them as a mere toy. He plays until he gets bored because he likes the game and enjoys seeing the look on their faces as they finally realizes that it's game over for them.

He wins and they lose.

But this time, it's different. He was pretty sure that Kara was just like any other women he had experienced with. But she's not. He finally realizes that as Kara's lips departed on his, he won.

But deep inside him thinks that somehow he loss at the same time.

Maybe it's because he wanted more. He feels as though he is doused by desire to kiss her even more and engulf himself with irritation because he knows it will take time.

A kiss is not enough.

He wants her now. But he knows he has to wait even more to find the perfect time, once again. It entertains him even more because she doesn't remember. She can't recall what happened after their little dinner in her dream.

Flashback

"You're drunk" he says. After eating a lot of carbonara and drinking a lot of wine, Kara Danvers, the uptight superhero of National City, is finally drunk.

And the fact that he was also drunk a little bit made it even more fun for both of them.

"I can't be drunk" she resists him, "I am a kryptonian, wine does not affect me here on Earth"

"But this is a dream" he retorts, "You can be drunk here like me"

"Whatever" she looks around and finally says, "Let's dance". Maybe the romantic music played by floating violin and the candle light dinner made her think about this.

Mon-El is not a dancer but he was educated by his teachers in Daxam on how to Dance. How could a prince not learn how to sweep a girl on her feet.

He shook his head and says " I'm not a great dancer".

Kara laughed and says, "Yes you are. You know what? I'll make a trade with you. I am going to drink a whole glass of this wine and you will dance with me"

He shrugged, "Nope. Not gonna happen"

She simply looked at her and taunts him, "You scared?"

Mon-El sighed.

"Okay fine"

Kara drunkenly raises her hands as if she already won the bet. As soon as she laughs out of glee, she held her glass filled with wine, she chugged it like fresh water.

Mon-El could help but be impress by this woman. She finished it in 3 seconds and finally says, "Ha! You will dance"

He could not help but feel warm inside his stomach. Maybe it's the wine and not becaause of her? He doesn't know anymore. He no longer gets any thoughts of killing someone out of mere boredom because of her.

"Wow!" He laughed, "that was fast! How do you feel?"

Kara tried to recall her experience being this drunk. "Floaty..."

He raises his palms as if trying to have a high five on her and she does, comfortably.

They laugh even more as she continues saying, "Which is weird since I'm not floating".

They hands clasped as soon as they touch each other. Both experiencing warmth in their insides due to the alcohol and yet warmth surged in their hands, touching each other.

Kara was the first to notice it and she thought that it was nice holding his hand. Meanwhile, Mon-el wanted more.

"A deal is a deal" he says and stood up, followed by the beautiful lady as they head to the center of the room.

It was supposed to be awkward but it felt natural at the same time. He guides her arms to straddle his neck and finally resting his to her hips. Both swaying slowly as the music plays in the background.

Kara felt magic. Everything was magical. This dinner became like a date for them. None was the sociopathic guy inside him only a romantic goofball, handsome as ever.

Meanwhile, Mon-el is trying his best not to ravage her lips already. Instead he focuses his attention to her eyes, shining like blue comets looking at him. He feels this weird sensation inside his body. His heart wants to explode and worms or snakes are as if living inside his stomach.

He... likes her?

Was that the reason?

"What is it?" She shyly asks her, "Something wrong?"

I think I like you...

"You look beautiful", he answers.

She blushed at his answer. Something about his gaze makes her feel something and it tripled when he says that she looked beautiful.

"Thank you" she replies. And out of nowhere, she didn't knew why but her head lays on his strong broad left shoulder. This was a dream, she reminded herself. This is gonna end she says to herself.

Mon-el couldn't help but hug her deeply, both their bodies are now touching and his arms are now hugging her.

"Would it be crazy if I wish that somehow this dream of us would not end?" She whispers.

Mon-El heard her and replies, "Would it be weird if I admit that... I'm starting to like you?"

Kara froze and pushed back a little just to looked at him. She found a sincere face looking at her.

"No" she grins, "I'm very likeable cause I'm Supergirl".

"But right now, you're not Supergirl. You're Kara Zor-el" he reminds her.

She pauses for a second, analyzing what is happening. Does he like her for being... just her? Is Kara Zor-El, the last remaining kryptonian daughter likeable? She was caught in suprise when she felt his warm lips on hers.

She could not believe what is happening. Mon-El of Daxam is kissing her... and she's letting him.

Mon-el could think of a thousand words yet none can provice what he is feeling right now. He wanted more. He wanted to taste her even more. And yet he did the opposite, he stopped kissing her and just looked at her reaction.

She looks shocked and yet He notices the darkness in her eyes, she wants him just as he wants her.

"Why?"

That was the only word she could say after their kiss.

"Well..." he looked at her eyes, "You have this crinkle in your forehead when you think too much.". He pointed at her

She immediately denies his accusation.

"Oh wait" he pauses, "There goes it again.". He could not help but tease her. "It seems that it appears when you think too much AND lie. How fascinating".

She hit him in his chest with her palm. She was suppose to be angry or frustrated with his teasing. Yet she could not help but start to chuckle. He followed and finally, they were laughing while holding each other so close.

It was romantic. Everything was perfect. The way the light from the candles illuminate their faces like in the movies. The romantic music out of nowhere and the fact that they stare at each others eyes.

They were falling.

Hard.

Slowly, their heads were slowly getting closer. Her hands were at his shoulders while his hands were supporting her at her hips. Their lips met with so much passion. She wants him to touch her body. Feel every curve in her body that weirdly aches for him. She needs him as well as he needs her.

And then everything was a blur. That was the last thing Mon-El could remember from the dream because it seems that after the kiss, she woke up.

Mon-El woke up sitting inside the cell at the DEO with a problem inside his pants. It seems that she had this effect on him. He wants more. As demented that he can be somwtimes, how could he want someone so pure?

Maybe the idea of tainting her existance with his crazy world, appeals him? Or was it the idea of someone so perfect and noble new to him which makes her so likeable?

He sighed and looked at the CCTV camera pointed at him, monitoring him. He silently waved his left hand towards the camera and muttered a spell in which will dillusion his 'problem' from the recorded footage.

Meanwhile, during the present time, Kara was inside the bathroom. She was looking at her blushing face and touching her lips. She was just kissed by a murderer. And why is she feeling this strong thumping sensation inside her chest?

He kissed her with passion unlike what she felt with jimmy. Jimmy was sweet and caring when it comes to kissing but Mon-El... He kissed her with hunger and desire. Something that is new to her. Maybe because if she acted it out first, jimmy or any humans she may kiss will result to ripping their lips.

Mon-El's kiss made her feel... desired and beautiful at the same time. Why does she like this feeling?

But this is not important. As of now...

So she mentally pushed all of her thoughts away and just walked back to the outside of his cell with her sister and boss. She looked at the on-going conversation between Zatanna, Mon-El, and a very handsome guy in a black business suit.

"Who is the guy in the black suit?" She asks to her sister.

Her sister just looked at her seriously and answers, '"Lucifer Morningstar"

"The Devil?" She asks Alex, "Are you kidding?". She looks serious as always.

"I wish I was" Alex replies.


End file.
